


White House

by syrenhug



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Cracky, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun when your entire pack of family and friends decide to take over your house. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White House

**Author's Note:**

> I am amused that Simon would be considered the First Man. It's kind of a beautiful title.
> 
> Anyway, this entire concept and lots of lines are taken from my friends (Hello, Danni and Tia) who laughed and cried over the idea of jace/simon taking over the White House last night. You guys endlessly amuse me. The people thank you.

The day that Jace Herondale-Lightwood, the first openly gay man in office, became President was a proud day. The television blasted in every room. Reporters speculated, congratulating his husband on his win. Simon kissed Jace on the cheek and cleared his throat.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

He pursed his lips. "You think maybe we should tell Clary we're together now?"

Jace's eyes widened. "Fuck."

"Indeed."

* * *

Clary just sighed and shook her head. "You guys got together then got married and didn't think to tell me until a year later?"

Simon stuck out his bottom lip while Jace raised his hand weakly. "Surprise."

"That's it. I'm moving to a place where you two don't reign." Clary rose from her chair then swept back, pulling them into rough hugs.

"Don't fuck this up. I'm not showing up to court to testify if you do something shitty."

Both of them figured that was as close to an _I love you_ as they were going to get.

* * *

Alec looked over to Magnus who was peering at one of the portraits of George Washington. It was so surreal, really, to be standing in the middle of the White House corridor. Especially when your own brother was living there. He frowned in thought. "How many rooms do you think there are?"

"I don't know." Magnus hummed idly. Then, he smirked in a way that made Alec shiver. "Want to find out?"

* * *

The door was closed. A piece of paper hung in the middle with a tattered piece of tape (Simon figured that had been Alec's doing. He couldn't wrap presents for shit) across it. The words written in wrecked cursive were _Do Not Disturb_. He closed his eyes in horror when he heard a loud moan from inside.

Jace groaned. "Shit. Now I have to get someone to clean my desk."

He stepped back and inspected the hallway. A lot of the doors that had been securely closed before were now wide open. Simon pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek. "Oh, honey, I think you're going to have to get everything cleaned."

"I'm going to be sick."

His mouth twitched when he heard Magnus laugh. "It's very Kennedy of them."

Simon laughed as Jace sagged to the floor in despair.

* * *

"Isabelle."

The girl in question was perched on the seat in front of the desk, smirking. Magnus was sitting in the chair beside her inspecting his nails. To say Jace was ready to commit murder was an understatement.

"Yes, my dear brother?"

"Why is my house doused in glitter?"

Isabelle and Magnus pointed at the other. They both had streaks of sparkles on their palms.

"She did it."

"He did it."

He opened his mouth to reprimand them (just because he was gay didn't mean he wanted his house overflowing with unicorns, rainbows and skittle packages), but Simon walked in with his dark hair windblown and large brown eyes smiling.

"Dear, we seem to have quite the situation."

Ten minutes later he tugged at his hair, trying to ignore the snickering of his sister and brother-in-law. His husband was rubbing his back but even that didn't help the situation because his house, his lovely white house that had been the color of snow for decades, was _pink_.

"That's it. I don't want to be President anymore."

"Look at the bright side," Isabelle choked from behind him.

Jace looked at her.

"At least there aren't any unicorns."

* * *

Jace gaped. "What are they doing?"

"I think the correct term is twerking."

He hunched, tightening his grip on Simon's hand. They had all just gotten back from a charity event to find Maia and Jordan in his office (What was with everyone's obsession with his office?) humping each other over the soundtrack of Dirty Dancing.

"Is that even legal?" Alec questioned. His blue eyes were curious.

"God, I hope not."

"Okay, everyone out. I hate all of your faces. Especially you two." He glared at Maia and Jordan.

He sighed when they all groaned, but complied. His husband nudged him and he looked up to see Alec lagging behind.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. His brother's face was unreadable. Alec shook his head.

"Jace, you know we're proud of you, right?"

Did he? He thought of Clary's smile when they'd last seen her, the way Magnus laid out the appropriate attire for every event, Maia's slug in his side when she found out he'd won the election. Yeah. He knew. But it was nice to hear it sometimes. "Thanks, man."

His brother nodded and left. He turned to see Simon lying across his desk staring up at the high ceiling. Their eyes met and he smiled.

"You proud of me too?"

Simon's lips curved upwards but his tone was soft and serious. "Always."

He reached over and kissed him, melting into orange and strawberry. Their fruits of the day. When they broke apart he stroked his husband's ear. "Hey."

"Hi."

God, he would never get over how much he loved this man. "How many rooms do you think there are?"

Simon tilted his head. "I don't know."

"Want to find out?"


End file.
